


But ain't nobody love you like I do

by orphan_account



Series: PRIDE MONTH 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending?, Like barely fucking there, Like they're in their twenties or some shit, M/M, Songfic, hella fuckin ooc, i guess?, minor shatt, second person because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith just wants a normal life, only it seems the universe is very intent on making him see everything he lost. (Which comes in the form of a certain parka-clad blue-eyed boy.)Song. Fic.





	But ain't nobody love you like I do

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a month. Might as well post it.
> 
> FUTURE TEXT: Also, Pride Month tomorrow (WOO) and it's still Asian Pacific Islander Heritage Month (DOUBLE WOO; also did I get the name right? It's really long so I'm sorry if I flubbed it)

_Walking down 29th and Park_  
_I saw you in another's arms_  
_Only a month we've been apart_  
_You look happier_

You didn't know what to expect when you decided to go to the store. After all, it is just the store. You just get the necessary shit, pay, leave. 

You probably didn't expect to see your ex there either, did you?

He looks good, very good, actually. Smiley-er. Healthier.  _Happier._

Then you see the guy next to him. All 6'7, glossy-ass L'Oreal hair, Michael Kors model build of him. 

He's got his arm draped over his shoulders, and something about that makes your stomach clench. So you turn away and buy your things, wanting nothing more than to bolt out of the store right then and there. 

You'd never be able to compete with him anyways.

 _Saw you walk inside a bar_  
_He said something to make you laugh_  
_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_  
_Yeah, you look happier, you do_  

Shiro and Matt convince you to come to their joint bachelor party, despite your protests. Somehow they also managed to get you in a The music's loud, the alcohol buzzes in your system, the atmosphere is stuffy but you don't give a shit. You can't feel anything, and it feels amazing. 

Only he chooses that exact moment to come in and destroy everything. With his new guy.

Both of them look amazing, him especially, and your breath hitches at the sight of him in a sleek, dark blue suit. But what really makes your heart stop beating is how _happy_ he looks. The kind of happiness you'd never be able to give him. 

He then notices you, and his mouth freezes, mid-laugh. Suddenly, it's just you and him now. Everything's quiet, unmovable, except for the harsh rhythm of your heartbeat against your ribcage. The pain's evident in both of your eyes, but the only pair you see are his. 

And then everything blacks out.

You don't know when you stopped dancing, when you ended up on a bench outside with Pidge's arms around you, their empty whispers going straight into one ear and right out the other. You don't even notice the tear stains drying on your face or the sickening slosh of alcohol in the pits of your stomach that only serves as a reminder of how back of a hangover you're going to have in the coming morning. 

All you see is sad blue. 

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody love you like I do_  
_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_  
_If you're moving on with someone new_

You remember the day it all happened. The words you threw at each other, the heavy stomping of shoe-clad feet, both of your actions teetering the boat even more.

Then your stupid mouth just had to open and end it all.

You don't remember what you said that made him hurt so badly. You don't even know what was the argument about in the first place. But you remember the look on his face after you said it, the feelings of regret after, the uncontrollable sobbing, eventually cumulating in him closing the door on you, and you guess, your relationship. 

Nobody expected you two to last a week.

Guess it just was delayed by two years. 

 _'Cause baby you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_  
_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_  
_But I know I was happier with you_

You crash with Pidge for the next month after selling the apartment. Not like you were running from anyone anyway. Judging by the subtle glances and frequent phone calls (most likely from Shiro), it's obvious they want to talk to you about something, but still they reluctantly give you space. You're grateful for that, even if you're still dying inside from all these feelings.

Then, one fateful day, Pidge asks you to get their mail for them. It's an easy task, just walk downstairs and get whatever the hell the dude dropped off today. 

In between the spam and bills, there's a golden envelope from one of those custom 

But you weren't invited. Not even as a friend. 

Pidge never gets their mail from you. Instead they find you on the ground, numbly and blankly staring at the envelope in front of you. Both of you sit there for what seems like a lifetime, staring at the RSVP card, then they put their arms around you and something inside you snaps. You sob-no, _bawl_ -, draining your body of the tears you've been holding back ever since that day at the store. 

 _Sat on the corner of the room_  
_Everything's reminding me of you_  
_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_  
_Aren't you?_  

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_  
_But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
_I know that there's others that deserve you_  
_But my darling, I am still in love with you_  

You're at the same bar from all those months ago. It's quieter, this time, just you and the bartender, who quirks an eyebrow at how many empty bottles lay around you. "Rough day?" She asks softly.

You snort, "You could say that." and take another swig.

She watches you for another moment, before collecting all the bottles off the table in one single sweep. "It's on the house, my gift." 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks?" Was this a pity gift?

The girl gives you a brief nod, adjusts her hairband, and goes back to sweeping the floor. "Just don't drink yourself to death, alright?"

The door swings open behind you, and someone stomps in and takes the chair next to you. You can faintly make out "Can I have a beer? Thanks." and your whole body freezes because your engaged ex is sitting next to you looking even more depressed than you feel. 

He looks up at you and whatever shock he must've had is hidden behind a small smile. "Hey Keith."

Instead of smiling back, you turn your flushed face away in embarrassment at how much alcohol you've inhaled in the past hour. "How's the wedding planning going?" _Wedding_ drips off your tongue bitterly. 

Dammit. That sounded petty. 

He frowns at you. "How did you know about that?"

Your eyes meet, and god, those blue eyes are almost enough to drag you back in love, but you force those thoughts away and stare evenly back at him. Your voice is calmer than expected. "Enough to know you didn't invite me."

And with that, you bolt out the door, almost running into the wall thanks to your alcohol levels and the sting of tears you keep fighting back. The night air hits your skin, the coolness providing relief for the blood that's rushed into your face. 

A smooth hand grips your arm out of nowhere, and you flinch, ready to attack whatever bastard grabbed you, only to uncurl your fists at who you see. It's just Lance. 

He lets go the second you soften your stance, hands going back to fidgeting under his sleeves, eyes downcast. You can't help but sneak a peek at his left hand, waiting to see the shiny band ready to mock you for all that you've lost, but nothing's there on his fingers. You look at his right hand and the results are the same. 

Lance wasn't wearing a ring. 

_Calm down,_ you think.  _He's probably holding it for safekeeping or something._

He catches you staring down at his naked hands. Now it's his turn to flush bright red. 

"Where's your ring?" You ask quietly. 

He groans and scratches his head. "We're...kind of on a break." He answers lamely.

"Hm." Back to looking at the pavement.

"Yeah."

The two of you stand there for a while, not knowing what to do. You list off what you can do in your head. Shiro and Matt won't be back from visiting Matt's parents until tomorrow morning, Pidge has shit to do, Hunk and Shay are probably on vacation, Allura won't give you anymore rides ('You're taking all my time away from my girlfriend, dude.'), Coran...don't even think about asking him this late. 

"Want a ride back to my place?" A small voice asks timidly, forcing you out of your thoughts. Lance is still there.  _Shit._ Wouldn't he have left by now? You open your mouth to say something, anything, to get rid of this irritating problem, but all that comes out is "Um..."

_Um? Really Keith? You're twenty-four, dammit._

Lance, on the other hand, takes this as a sign he stepped too far. "Uh, I just thought, y'know, since you're pretty drunk and all, and I don't know if you have a car and well since we're friends-I don't know if you still consider me a friend but um..." He trailed off.

To both your surprises, you smile. "Sure."  _Oh come on Keith, what aliens possessed you this evening? Oh right, ALCOHOL you stupid flying fuck of a lightweight-_

He blinks. "Sure?"

You nod again.  _S T O P._ "Sure."

"Alright then." He offers you an arm. "Need help walking to the car?"

You scowl, but instead of the harsh frowns you've been making for the past six months or so this one's a little more...playful, you can say. "I'm fine." Your feet say different, as they trip over one another trying to get you to stand up properly. Lance rolls his eyes and helps you up. "I thought your coordination was the best out of all of ours." He mutters.

Doesn't stop you from punching him in the gut, though.

* * *

"Dammit, how are you still so good at this?"

Lance snorts. "I'm not the one who's drunk." His smile vanishes as he goes back to concentrating on the screen. "Fuck, you're getting close."

You smirk and wiggle your eyebrows. "Heheh."

Eventually, the game comes to an end, you beating him by a slim margin. He tosses the Xbox controller onto the coffee table, slightly flustered. "That's it. No wonder you wanted to play this. Even intoxicated you'd win." 

He means it as a joke, of course, but the way his shoulders are a little hunched and the whiney pout was replaced by a sad frown, it makes you worried. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not trying to tickle me."

"And...?"

"You usually always try to tickle me after I beat you."

"Well maybe things change after break ups." He snaps, making you flinch. Any anger you would've had is quickly replaced by guilt and self-hatred. He's right, you guess. 

On his end, he's quick to see how the words sunk in. "Oh shit, man-Keith, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be." You turn to look at him, the faint light from the lamp giving his freckles a small glow. "But I want to know if you're okay. And you," You leap over so that you're face to face with him. "Are going to tell me."

He sighs. "Why are you like this?" 

"Because I am."

"Ugh, fine!" He swats at your thigh. "God, you really are nosy, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" You reply smoothly, gracefully tossing your controller aside. Lance winces as it makes a loud _clack_ against the wood table. "Dude that shit's expensive. Be more careful will ya?"

You roll your eyes "Yeah yeah." You prop your chin up with your fist like a therapist. "Now spill."

"Lotor cheated on me."

Your eyebrows fly up faster than you can think. "What?"

"Lotor hooked up with one of his assistants," Lance spits, the words coming out bitterly. "I only found out after he accidentally texted me a dick pic." 

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

"I would've treated you better, you know."

The words leave your tongue before you can think straight, but then he says, "Yeah. I guess. But we never were meant to be."

"Maybe Lotor's not the one for you too, huh?" You mean for it to sound nonchalant, but your voice betrays you and it comes out raspy, seductive even. Lance blinks and looks at you, but the alarm on his face is quickly wiped away by a sleepy smile. "Yeah, maybe..." 

Your faces are now four inches apart.

Now two.

Half an inch.

Barely centimeters now. 

Closer, closer...

His phone rings, and both of you snap out of it to see who's calling.  _Lotor,_ the screen says. Disappointment forms a lump in your throat, but you gently push it away and pretend not to notice Lance step out of the room. Twenty minutes later, he comes back with the biggest smile ever. He waves the phone like a prized trophy. "Guess who it was?"

"Lotor...?"

"Yup." His smile was mega-watt. 

"What did he want?"

"Well, he said he was sorry. And a bunch of stuff happened-"

"So you're back together now?"

He blushes. "Well, yeah."

"I'm happy for you."

"Where are you going?"

"You're happy, Lance. I don't need to be in your life if it's just going to make you miserable, okay?" You give him a tight smile and turn the doorknob. "Hope you have a nice life."

You walk out this time instead.

_But I guess you look happier, you do_  
_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_  
_I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
_I know I was happier with you_

_Baby, you look happier, you do_  
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
_But if breaks your heart like lovers do_  
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

_3 months later_

Today's your last day crashing on Pidge's couch. Tomorrow morning you're going to wake up in your own apartment two cities away. They're sad to see you go so far away, but they're also glad you're finally out of this slump. 

Hunk and Allura stop by later to help move your shit from Pidge's basement to the loud-ass moving truck outside. Not like you had much anyways. The three of them leave soon after 2, saying something about buying cake. (You didn't want to go. Said something about still packing.) 

Once you're finally done packing everything, you opt to stay on the couch till Pidge comes home and drive you to your new place. Before you can settle down, a sharp knock on the door forces you to get up and open it. 

Lance stares back at you, blue eyes slightly hidden beneath brown bangs and bright red cheeks. In his hands, to your surprise, hold purple dahlias and in the other Mario Kart 8. You look at him, stoic-faced. "What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?"

"It is?" 

"Yeah."

You look down at the flowers and game (and absence of ring.)  _Back on off mode,_ you suspect. "Are those for me?"

"Uh, yeah. They are." He holds them out at arm's length. "Happy Birthday, I guess."

He turns to leave and almost impulsively, you grab his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" 

He cocks an eyebrow. "Back home? You don't want me here, right?"

"Well, I'm gonna be lonely playing this by myself."

"Isn't Pidge home-?"

"Plus you have nearly a year's worth of explaining to do. So I'm not letting you leave." You cross your arms and glare.

To your relief, he smiles at that, a full, bright smile. "Then it's a date."

You grin back. The two of you set the game up on the Wii, and slowly, but surely, you can start to see your relationship being patched up. It might never be the same as it was before, but for now, as you're skewering his ass in Luigi's Mansion, you're perfectly fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was one for Keith moving on with Shiro, and honestly it was beautiful but like what if Lance moved on instead? And there was a shot for the two of them to be together again? So basically I kinda used Lotor as a scapegoat 'cause I still don't trust him even if he has beautiful, beautiful hair.
> 
> Ending doesn't follow the lyrics 'cause fuck it.  
> 2 days late sos.  
> I used 'but' a lot. Like a LOT. FUCK.
> 
> So. Many. Plotholes. (I'll fill in stuff if you really don't like how massive they are.)


End file.
